The human spine is composed of a column of thirty-three bones, called vertebra, and their adjoining structures. The twenty-four vertebrae nearest the head are separate bones capable of individual movement and are generally connected by anterior and posterior longitudinal ligaments and by discs of fibrocartilage, called intervertebral discs, positioned between opposing faces of adjacent vertebrae. The twenty-four vertebrae are commonly referenced in three sections. The cervical spine, closest to the head and often referenced as the “neck,” comprises the first seven vertebrae of the spine. The thoracic spine and the lumbar spine are below the cervical spine. Each of the vertebra include a vertebral body and a dorsal arch, which enclose an opening, called the vertebral foramen, through which the spinal cord and the spinal nerve pass. The remaining nine vertebrae below the lumbar spine are fused to form the sacrum and the coccyx and are incapable of individual movement.
Degeneration of the lumbar spine can be cause the human spine is composed of a column of thirty-three bones, called vertebra, and their adjoining structures. The twenty-four vertebrae nearest the head are separate bones capable of individual movement and are generally connected by anterior and posterior longitudinal ligaments and by discs of fibrocartilage, called intervertebral discs, positioned between opposing faces of adjacent vertebrae. The twenty-four vertebrae are commonly referenced in three sections. The cervical spine, closest to the head and often referenced as the “neck,” comprises the first seven vertebrae of the spine. The thoracic spine and the lumbar spine are below the cervical spine. Each of the vertebra include a vertebral body and a dorsal arch, which enclose an opening, called the vertebral foramen, through which the spinal cord and the spinal nerve pass. The remaining nine vertebrae below the lumbar spine are fused to form the sacrum and the coccyx and are incapable of individual movement.
The degeneration of any portion of the lumbar spine can result in instability of the spine, which can lead to impingement or damage to the spinal cord or nerve roots. Impingement of the spinal column or nerve root can result in pain. Damage to spinal cord or nerve roots can result in reduced motor skills or even paralysis. Degeneration of the lumbar spine can be a result of fractures, tumors or other various degenerative diseases.
It is well known that utilization of pedicle screws for posterior lumbar stabilization procedures. These procedures typically include inserting a pedicle screw posteriorly into the pedicle or pillar of the lumbar spine. The screw is then connected to plates or rods for stabilization of the lumbar spine. A bone graft also can be added to help solidify the stabilization. The pedicle screw may be inserted off center, such as, for example, too medial, which may impinge on the associated nerve root causing pain. This requires a repositioning of the screw. However, even after repositioning there may be an effect on the pedicle wall, which can still cause nerve root irritation. Such procedures are also susceptible to loosening of the screw.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.